There is known in the art a technique for capturing a game play image.
An image-processing program according to an embodiment of the present invention comprises a non-transitory storage medium storing an image-processing program causing a computer to: render an image of a 3D virtual space by use of a depth buffer to generate a pre-conversion image; and perform an image conversion processing on the pre-conversion image to generate a converted image, wherein in the image conversion processing, the image-processing program causes the computer to: perform a first rendering of identifying a pixel of the pre-conversion image that is smaller in depth than another pixel positioned in a first area around the pixel, and differs in depth from the other pixel by more than a first reference value, and of expressing a pixel of the converted image corresponding to the identified pixel in a first color; and perform a second rendering of identifying a pixel of the pre-conversion image that is larger in depth than another pixel positioned in a second area around the pixel, and differs in depth from the other pixel by more than a second reference value, and of expressing a pixel of the converted image corresponding to the identified pixel in a second color.